I think about you
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Morderet songfic wtih a little bit of Auslly sprinkled in. Mordecai has been feeling devastated since Margaret left for Milten. One night he surprises her there by dropping by unexpectidly. What will Margaret decide to do?


**This is a Morderet songfic. It's based off a song from the disney series Austin & Ally. Will be a crossover between regular show/Austin & Ally. Pairings will be Morderet (main) Auslly (secondary). Mordecai goes to surprise Margaret at Milten. What will become of their relationship after the surprise?**

It's been a month since Margaret has been away at Milten and the pain and agony of that night still burns in the back of Mordecais' mind no matter how hard he tries to forget.

**Flashback to that night**

Mordecai says to Margaret "I feel like we're getting closer everyday, and nobody makes me happier than you do," he then takes her hands looks deep into her eyes with love and asks "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret had a smile on her face for a brief second but the smile quickly faded and she sighed.

She said to Mordecai "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," she holds up a letter from Milten university saying she'd been accepted in. She said to Mordecai "I got into my dream school," Mordecai has a shocked look on his and he's speechless. Margaret says feeling devastated "I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," she then starts to cry as she says "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

After this the pain was too much for Margaret to take. She ran out of the restaurant crying as Mordecai watched her with a shocked and devastated look on his face. All Mordecais' friends looked at him sympathetically.

Later on that evning Mordecai's sitting out on the roof of the house at the park watching the sunset when Rigby joins him with a six-pack of soda.

Rigby asks "Yo, you take Margaret to the airport?"

Mordecai says heartbroken "Yeah."

Rigby ask "You wanna talk about it?"

Mordecai says feeling hurt "No."

Rigby sits down next to Mordecai and hands him a can of soda which Mordecai drinks as he and Rigby watch the sun set together.

**Flashback ends**

Mordecai is sitting in his bedroom staring at pictures of Margaret. When the memory of their last night together comes back into his mind he bursts into tears.

He looks at the pictures and asks "WHY!? WHY THE HECK DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?" he then sets the pictures down on the dresser next to his bed as he lays his head on his pillow sobbing uncontrollably while grabbing his chest. He listens for a heartbeat, he can hear it but not very much.

He says to himself "No wonder I don't hear my heartbeat as much as I used to," he cries harder as he says "WITHOUT MARGARET IT'S LIKE MY HEART'S EXPLODED INTO A MILLION PEICES! I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING INSIDE WITHOUT HER!"

**At Milten**

Margaret is sitting in her dorm room looking pictures of her and Mordecai as she also recalls their last night together.

**Flashback**

She remembers being at the restaurant with Mordecai who says to her "I feel like we're getting closer everyday and nobody makes me happier than you do," she recalls the way he held her hands and looked into her eyes with a deep sense of love as he asked "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

She remembers the smile she had on her face which had quickly faded as she sighed.

She remembers saying "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship hat could actually go somewhere, but there's this," she then remembers holding up the letter from Milten as she choked back tears. She recalls telling Mordecai "I got into my dream school," she remembers how devastated she felt wehn she said "I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," she remembers that she couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she said feeling extremely devastated "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

**Flashback ends**

Margaret looks at the pictures of Mordecai crying and saying "I'm so sorry, Mordecai, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be your girlfriend, I truly and honestly did," she then becoms angry with herself as she asks "WHY DID I DO THIS!? WHY DID I LEAVE BEHIND THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!?"

Another flashback comes to her as she remembers what happened when Mordecai took her to the airport

**Flashback**

She remembers going to the park to meet Mordecai so he could take her to the airport. They didn't say anything to each other on the way to the airport she just remembers looking over at Mordecai who kept crying and looking at the road and a few times at her.

Even though they weren't talking on the way when Mordecai looked at Margaret she'd mouth the words "I'm sorry" to him.

When they arrived at the airport she remembers putting her bags through the security checkpoint as she says "Mordecai, I'm truly and honestly sorry that this is happening." she then takes his hands and says "Don't think that just because I'm away my feelings for you will change. I'll still like you and I'll still have feelings for you even though I'll be away, I promise you that's not going to change," she then remembers saying "Please say something to me, I know you're hurting, but please say something to me!"

Mordecai chokes on tears as he says "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY MARGARET!" Margaret remembers Mordecai sobbing and getting down on his knees and begging her to stay. She remembers him begging her "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, MARGARET! WITHOUT YOU I'D BE LOST! NOTHING'S GOING TO MAKE SENSE TO ME OR BRING ME JOY ANYMORE IF YOU LEAVE!"

Margaret remembers that she started losing control as well sobbing like crazy. She remembers lifting Mordecai up off the ground and embracing him with all her might.

She remembers telling him "If it were up to me, I'd stay with you in a heartbeat. I'm sorry it has to end like this, Mordecai I truly am."

She remembered Mordecai crying uncontrollably and saying "THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!" over and over again.

She remembers the guilt she felt and the deep pain she felt inside her soul.

She remembers thinking to herself "YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU'VE JUST BROKEN THE HEART OF SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU DEEPLY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!? HE FINALLY ASKS YOU OUT AND YOU SAY NO JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT ACCEPTED INTO YOUR DREAM SCHOOL!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? Ever hear of a long distance relatioship? THAT WOULD'VE BEEN ANOTHER OPTION! Sure it'd be tough BUT WOULD IT BE AS TOUGH AS WATCHING SOMEBODY YOU CARE ABOUT DYING INSIDE!? Yeah, that's right, Mordecai's dying inside AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She remembers saying to Mordecai "I'm sorry that this is so devastating to you. I realize it's killing you inside and I'm the one to blame. MORDECAI, I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO DO THIS TO YOU!"

She remembers Mordecai saying "You should go, you wouldn't want to miss your plane."

She remembers saying "For the millionth time I'm sorry for doing this to you."

She then remembers Mordecai holding her close and kissing her passionately. After the kiss she remembers kissing him back with just as much passion.

She then remembers getting ready to board the palne looking back at Mordecai who waved goodbye. She remembers waving goodbye to him and then quickly turning with tears streaming from her eyes so much she couldn't hide them no matter how hard she tried as she got onto her plane.

**Flashback ends**

Margaret stares at the pictures of Mordecai saying "I never meant to hurt you this badly," she then starts crying as she says "I don't understand why I did this to you. You like me a lot maybe even love me and when you finally get up the courage to ask me out, I end up saying no just because of me getting into this stupid school! It might've been my dream school at first, but without you it's more like a nightmare. Mordecai, if I had the choice to do it all over again I never would've applied to this stupid school."

**At the park**

Mordecai is in his room still staring at the pictures of Margaret crying when his boss Benson enters. Benson had given Mordecai time off because of his pain and heartache.

Benson sat down next to Mordecai, put his hand on his shoulder and said "Mordecai, I'm sorry about what happened with Margaret. Everyone feels so sorry for you and we all wish there was something we could do, but we also know there's nothing any of us can do."

Mordecai says devastated "Just like there was nothing that could've been done in order to avoid this tragedy."

Benson says "It is pretty tragic for you. I mean, normally people think of tragic when they think of a death of somebody else, but this is just as tragic for you because of how much you love Margaret."

Mordecai says "I apprciate you coming in to comfort me, Benson, but I really just want to be alone right now."

Benson says "Maybe you should go visit Margaret. Seeing her might help make you feel better."

Mordecai says "Thanks for the suggestion, Benson."

Benson says "No problem. When you do go up to visit her, you may take my car if you'd like."

Mordecai says "Thanks, now I'd really just like to be alone, please."

Benson says "I can respect that. You need help but sometimes you may not want it, and when you don't want it, then we just need to leave you be," he gets up and begins to leave the room. As he leaves he turns back around and says "Again, I'm sorry she had to leave." he then exits the room.

Mordecai looks at the pictures of Magraret and says "I know what I have to do. I need to visit you at Milten," he then begins packing a suitcase as he looks at the picture and says "I'm going to make up for all our lost time during my visit."

**At Milten the next evening**

Margaret is in her dorm watching Austin & Ally on disney channel. The episode that's on is partners & parachutes.

She is in the third to last scene of the episode where Austin makes the realization that the whole time he was dating Kira, Ally had feelings for him the whole time. He'd just tried giving Ally a piano at a party for her after she'd conquered her stage fright when they performed a duet together. The piano had just crashed into the cake ruining it.

Austin says nervously "Surprise," Ally looked at him with a shocked and upset expression on her face and Austin said ashamed "Ally, I'm really sorry." he then left the party with his head hanging down feeling ashamed for what he did.

In the practice room he and Ally share Austin's sitting in here all by himself when Dez runs in.

Dez says to Austin "I'm really sorry, man."

Austin says angry with himself "I blew it! She probably hates me!"

Dez says "Well, you did break her piano."

Austin says "I'll never forget that first time we wrote a song together. I was playing the piano, she was writing in her songbook," Allys' songbook is open to a page that's bookmarked with a card Austin gave her. He picks it up and says surprised "There's no way I could make it without you, she kept it," he then picks up Ally's songbook and sees the lyrics to her newest song I think about you. He says "This must be the new song she's working on," he picks it up and runs over to Dez and says "Dez, listen to this," he then begins to read parts of the song to Dez "I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every moment everyday of my life," he then says "This song's amazing!" he then makes a realization and asks Dez in a shocked tone "Wait, do you realize what this means!?"

Dez says "That you're really nosy."

Austin says excitedly "No. It means that no matter what she said, SHE'S LIKED ME THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Dez says almost crying from happiness "IT'S LIKE I'M WATCHING THE BEST ROMANTIC MOVIE EVER!"

Austin says determined "I know what I have to do."

Margaret doesn't know it yet, but Mordecai's there with a gutiar and he plans to serenade her just like Austin does to Ally in the episode.

Margaret is still watching the episode as Mordecai gets ready to play.

She is watching the part where Trish comes in with a peice of cake for Ally.

Trish says "Hey, I think I found a peice without piano in it."

Ally takes the cake and pulls out a peice of the broken piano and says "Nope."

Just then Margaret hears two gutairs beeing played, the one in the episode and the one by Mordecai. Just like in the episode when Ally looks up and sees Austin in the stairwell, Mordecai pops out from behind the tv as he and Austin start singing.

Last summer we met we started as friends I can't tell you how it all happened then atumn it came we were never the same those nights everything felt like magic and I wonder if you miss me too if you don't here's the one thing that I wsh you knew I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you every moment every day of my life you're on my mind all the time it's true how long til I stop pretneding what we have is never ending oh, oh if all we are is just a moment don't forget me cause I wont and I can't help myself I think about you ooh, I think about you oh I think about you every morning when I open my eyes I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights I think about you every moment of day of my life you're on my mind all the time it's true I think about you, you, you, you, you.

Margaret pauses the tv after this and just stands there stunned.

Mordecai asks "Speechless, huh?"

Margaret says "Mordecai, I..."

Mordecai puts his finger to her lip just as Austin did to Ally in the episode and says "Shh, just come here." the two hug as Margaret un-pauses the tv.

The two are still hugging when Megan (a character in the Austin & Ally episode) popped up out of nowhere and shouts excitedly "I am fa-reaking." she squeals as she snaps of Auslly and somebody else squeals as they take a picture of Morderet hugging.

Margaret sees the girl and asks at the same time Trish did about Megan "Where did she come from?"

After that Margaret rewund the episode back to the beginning and stopped it hugging Mordecai tighter.

After they stop hugging she says "I can't believe you did this!"

Mordecai says "I missed you so much and the pain was getting to be too much. I had to do something about it."

Margaret begins to say "Mordecai, I'm..."

Before Margaret could get out the word 'sorry' Mordecai put his finger up to her lips and says "You can stop apologizing. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

Margaret says "I just feel so guilty for doing this to you and breaking your heart."

Mordecai hugs Margaret again and says "I forgive you, and you should forgive yourself as well."

Margaret says as she starts crying "I don't know if I can forgive myself, Mordecai."

Mordecai strokes her feathers and shushes her gently and says "There's no need for tears now. I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

Margaret says "Mordecai, I have a favor to ask of you."

Mordecai says "Anything for you, Margaret, just name it."

Margaret says "When you leave, take me with you."

Mordecai asks confused "What?"

Margaret says "I know you love me, Mordecai, and I love you, too. Being away from you has been so difficult for me. I can't take it any longer. I need to go home. I thought I'd be happy here beucase it's my dream school, but it's just not working out. I need to be home with you."

Mordecai says "Alright. If that's how you feel."

Margaret says "I can't wait any longer."

Mordecai says "Le'ts go tomorrow. It's late and we need our sleep."

Margaret lays out a pillow and blanket for Mordecai on the couch and says "You can sleep there. We'll pack up first thing in the morning and then head for home."

Mordecai says "That's the plan."

**At the park the next evening**

Mordecai says "Well here we are."

Margaret sighs happily and says "It feels so great to finally be back home."

**Mordecai surpises Margaret at Milten and she ends up coming back home. The two are very happy once again.**


End file.
